The Sleeping Rose
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: Very cheesy title, I know. But it will be clearer later in the story. A sequel to 'Jack's Cousin'. I'm abusing another fairy story *sort of* revolves mostly around the Elmont and D'Arcy children, Enjoy, R&R :)


**Sequel to 'Jack's Cousin' set after they've been married twenty years. That's a looooooong time O.o  
Di and Elmont have four children; John (19), Harry and James (18) and Elizabeth Rose (16).  
Joanna and Louis have two more children; Charlotte, (16, and she's sort of main) and Oliver, (13).**

**Anyhow, Enjoy:**

"Elmont, sir, something's happening in the town."  
Simon Jacobs, Elmont's second ran up to where he was supervising his newest bunch of recruits.

"What exactly Jacobs?"  
His recruits stopped what they were doing at his hand gesture.

"Some gypsies causing a disturbance, and sir, you might not like this…"  
Jacobs look a breath, ignoring Elmont's urgent face.

"Your daughter's there."  
Elmont's face dropped but was immediately replaced by an expression of extreme dread.

"Have the NCOs take eight each, they go from the sides, you and I take sixteen and you go from the back I'll go from the front. Supress this disturbance and dissolve it with the least amount of fuss."  
Elmont and his second left the training yard and hurried towards town.

Elizabeth Rose Elmont and her three closest friends in Cloister, Sophia Bennet, her older brother Christian Bennet and George Groves, also older than the girls were in the exact middle of the disturbance in the town. In a way, they were overjoyed about it, it was exciting, but on the other hand, Elizabeth and Sophia were both meant to be in their morning lessons now. George had come back from a neighbouring kingdom the night before and they wanted to spend time with him, the day being the only time they could. George Jack and Isabelle's second son after the twins and he had been away to broaden his knowledge of, well anything he wanted really.  
Christian was the oldest out of the little group, he had been close to Harry and James Elmont before they became guardians. They had been sent to different squads- Elmont had even split his own twin sons up. But Christian was almost as close to Elizabeth as Charlotte D'Arcy, and certainly as close to her as Sophia.

"Isn't this exciting?"  
Elizabeth whispered to Sophia, her grip on her hand tightened.

"Very much so Lizzy, but what if we're caught?"  
George scoffed behind her.

"And how would we be caught, we're in the middle, no one can see us."  
Sophia looked up to George. He was holding her other hand.

"And Christian and I won't get into trouble; we don't have anywhere to be."  
He smirked down at her.

"Oh be quiet Geroge, mama always covers for me when Mr Roper tells papa I wasn't there and that works for Sophia too."  
Lizzy stuck her tongue out at George and Christian tugged her hand.

"Better lay low then, your fathers here."  
Lizzy paled.

"What?"  
She gasped and stood on tiptoe so she could see. She ducked down almost immediately.

"God, we've got to get out of here."

"We can't. they're everywhere, the crowds disappearing bit by bit."  
Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry at Christian's statement. They tried to run out of the crowd backwards but Lizzy's arm was grabbed viciously. She turned to see a man with browning teeth and patchy dirty blonde hair who stank of alcohol.

"'Ello dalin…"  
he drawled, Lizzy tried to wrench her arm free but the drunk held on tight.

"Youse a pretty one aint ya?"  
Lizzy clamped her eyes shut and leaned away from the foul breath coming from his mouth. She felt the drunk's fingers being pried off her by another's. She opened her eyes to see Christian standing over her, looking intimidatingly at the man, who turned and ran off once he saw the uniform.

"Thank you Christian."  
She gasped and he pulled her along again, only to be stopped by another hand on her arm a few feet later. Both Lizzy and Christian whipped round to find the furious face of Captain John Elmont.

"Papa…"  
Elmont cut her off by tightening his grip on her arm.

"You're coming with me Elizabeth."  
She winced, no 'Rosie' which was what her father usually called her. He was definitely annoyed.

"Christian, see me at my house after dinner. No excuse to miss it will stand."  
Christian swallowed and nodded.

"Of course sir."  
He dropped Elizabeth's hand and made his way after Sophia and George.  
Elmont dragged his daughter to their family's house. She had started to tear up once they reached the house. Elmont flung the door open and stormed up to Elizabeth's room with her still in tow.

"You will stay in there until I have spoken to Christian, you are not to have anything to eat until then either."  
He pushed her in and slammed the door, locking it. Elizabeth heard him descend the stairs and the front door slam shut. She collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

It was early evening when Diana returned home to find her husband sitting in front of the fire in their living room with his legs stretched out in front of him and his fingers steepled in front of his lips, corresponding fingers occasionally twitching out then back in again.

"You look thoughtful."  
Diana almost giggled. He didn't move a muscle or make any sign of having heard her. She took her coat off and draped it over the back of a chair. Moving so she was stood next to him she called his name softly. Still no response.

"John, are alright?"  
She touched his shoulder lightly, making him almost jump out of his seat.

"Dear God Di, don't do that to me."  
He clutched his chest and looked up at his wife's amused face. She ran her hand gently over his cheek.

"Sorry, but I did say something twice before that, I must say you look extremely handsome when you're that deep in thought."  
He smiled slightly and reached a hand up to tangle with hers.

"So what were you thinking about so hard that you didn't even hear me come in?"  
He kissed the back of her hand and sighed.

"Our daughter skipped her lessons today."  
Diana's face fell slightly.

"Oh, and you know this because?"  
Elizabeth usually went to her mother if she was planning on skipping her lessons, even though Diana didn't approve of it, she helped her daughter get away with it and made her excuses to her father- he would take them better from Diana than any one.

"I'm sure you heard about what happened today in town?"  
Diana nodded and slid down to sit on the arm of Elmont's chair.

"Well, I found Elizabeth, Sofia Bennet, Christian Bennet and George Groves in the very middle of it."  
Diana gasped.

"What happened? Was anyone hurt?"  
Elmont shook his head slowly and played with the rings on her left ring finger.

"No, but Elizabeth was lucky Christian was there, a drunken lout had his filthy hand round her arm."  
Diana gasped lightly and ran her hand through Elmont's hair. He shut his eyes and leaned up into her touch before his eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?"  
Di looked up at the clock above the mantle.

"Just before seven, why?"  
Elmont nodded and shut his eyes again. Diana's hands travelled all over his face, he chuckled when they reached his lips.

"I can find a better use for you there my love."  
She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well hello there, you're looking delightful this evening."  
He quipped at Diana who was now lying less than gracefully across his lap.

"Why thank you my dearest, now what was this better use you were talking about?"  
She smiled up at him and he winked back before pulling her mouth up to his. She sighed contentedly against his lips and slipped her hands into his hair, that despite twenty years and four children had stayed as fluffy and gravity defiant as ever, only with a few greys appearing at his temples, but you wouldn't notice them unless you slept next to him every night like Diana- who was the one who had pointed them out, much to his dismay and her amusement.  
Elmont's hands slid around her possessively, one going around her waist and the other around her head, pulling her tighter against him. They were interrupted, a moment after Elmont's tongue had started exploring the familiar territory of his wife's mouth, by a knock at the door.  
Both of them pulled away hesitantly, Elmont looked a little dazed but Diana had a blissful smile on her lips. She straightened her dress and moved to the door, turning back to giggle at her husband's obvious distress.

"Do you need me to poor some cold water over you dear?"  
He grinned at her and shook his head.

"I think I can manage, I just won't stand up for a bit."  
Di laughed and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Christian, Lizzy is in a bit of trouble so I don't think she can see you right now."  
Christian smiled at her, it wasn't odd for him to come over after dark to just sit and talk to Elizabeth for hours. He was Elmont's height and had jet black hair that was pulled back from his face in a side parting. His steel grey eyes always seemed to have a little sparkle of mischief and unwavering hope. The mischievous sparkle seemed dimmer than usual though tonight.

"Oh I'm not here for Lizzy. Sir Elmont wanted to talk to me. He told me this time."

"He's by the fire, do you want tea?"  
Christian shook his head and went to Elmont's chair by the fire. Diana disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two cups of tea. She gave one to Elmont and sat on the arm of his chair again.  
She had missed most of their conversation, but could guess the general concept was what had happened this morning. Christian was explaining to Elmont why he was there in the first place; His squad had been on their free day and since George had just come back, he wanted to spend it with him. This was accepted, but when the subject of the girls came up, he stammered and faltered in his story. He was saved however by Lizzy flying into the room, she had obviously been crying and was still wearing the same dress she had been this morning.

"Papa you can't be mad at him, he didn't know we were skipping lessons!"  
She attached herself to Christian's arm. He looked down at her slightly uncomfortable, but obviously happy to see her nonetheless. Elmont didn't look happy with this.

"Papa, he tried to make us go back but we didn't want to, he couldn't really say much though because we refused to go. And Sophia didn't really want to skip, I made her because it was the only day we could see George and Christian."  
Elmont's expression had darkened and he pointed to the stairs. Lizzy shook her head and tightened her grip on Christian's arm, Diana stood up off the chair arm.

"Elizabeth Rose Elmont, you will go up to your room now, or so help me your punishment will get worse with every second you spend down here."  
Lizzy buried her head in Christian's shoulder, obviously in tears again.

"Elizabeth, do as your father says."  
Diana sighed. Elizabeth shook her head again and Elmont stood and started towards the couple in the middle of the room. Lizzy ran over to her mother who wrapped her arms around her. She locked her arms around her mother's torso and sobbed into her neck.

"Elizabeth, stop making a scene and act your age."  
Elmont sighed made to go towards his wife and daughter, Diana knew he wouldn't do much to detach Lizzy from her so she tightened her arms and glanced at her husband sympathetically.

"John, leave her alone, she's had the whole day to think over this morning and she clearly wants to get things straight, even if it gets her into more trouble."  
Lizzy nodded into her mother's neck and Diana stroked her hair and comforted her in whispers. Elmont turned back to Christian who was still stood in the middle of the room.

"But anyway, I have to thank you for being there this morning, if anything had happened to Rosie, I don't know what I would have done."  
Elmont's voice softened near the end of his sentence and he looked over to where Diana and Elizabeth had moved to the sofa, they hadn't let go of each other, but Lizzy had stopped crying. She looked up to meet Elmont's eyes at the mention of his name for her and gave him a watery smile before burying her head back in Diana's shoulder. Christian dismissed the thanks and Elmont stood to see him out. As soon as the door closed he turned back to the two women on the sofa.

"Lizzy, room, now."  
He commanded, firmly but his voice was much softer now. He nodded to the stairs and Diana let Lizzy out of her arms and smiled when her own tightened round her torso.

"It's alright my little rose, go and get changed into your nightdress and we'll come up and talk to you."  
Her daughter's face paled, this made Diana smile slightly.

"Only talk honey. And your father won't get worked up this time. Will you dear?"  
Diana glared over to the door where Elmont hadn't moved. He glanced at his wife's face, silently threatening him, and his daughter's huge tearful green eyes pleading with him. He never could say no to those eyes, they were Diana's and always seemed to sparkle.

"No, I won't. Are you hungry?"  
Lizzy nodded slightly and stood up from the sofa. She ran over to Elmont and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry papa. Love you"  
She whispered, Elmont wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you to Rosie. Never do something like that to me again."  
She nodded and they broke apart. Lizzy disappeared up the stairs leaving her parents alone.

"Oh John, you worry about her too much."  
Diana crossed the room to him and put her hands on either side of his face.

"I can't help it, she's my baby girl. And after I nearly lost both of you… well let's just not think along those lines. I wish I could just lock her away and she would never come to any harm."  
Di sighed and his hands came to rest on her hips.

"You can't lock her away. She's not a child anymore John, our little girl's growing up."

"But I don't want her to. She's too young."  
Diana laughed lightly.

"She's the same age that you, your nephew and each one of your sons became a guardian at and she's the same age Louisa got married at. You've been over protective of her ever since she started walking. Remember when she fell out of a tree? You were nearly as worked up as her."  
They both chuckled at the memory.

"She was holding her knee like something was broken though."  
His attempt at reasoning didn't work and Diana laughed more.

Well what about when the twins got colds my love?"  
Her laughter quietened a little.

"Still, I was never as bad as you got- or get, even, just accept it. Now, you need to talk to her."  
She moved out of his embrace to go to the kitchen, coming out again with apples and a loaf of bread.

"John will you bring cheese and a knife, oh and some water?"  
He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm hungry, Lizzy's hungry and I would be incredibly surprised if you weren't."  
He made to contradict her.

"She's had enough punishment for one day, she's not eaten since you shut her in her room, now hurry up."  
He nodded, resigned and went into the kitchen to gather everything before following Diana up the stairs.

"Can we come in Lizzy?"  
The girl looked up from where she was clutching her pillow sat on her bed and called out that they could. She looked like she had been crying again. Her parents entered the room with armfuls of food. Her eyes lit up and she replaced the pillow on her bed. Both her parents sat at the opposite end to her and laid out the food, picnic style.

"We thought you might be hungry."  
Diana smiled at her.

"Very much so mama. But papa said I wasn't eating today?  
She looked at her father and Diana glared at him.

"I never said that, I only said until after I had spoken to Christian."  
Elmont looked at her innocently as he bit into an apple.

"I've spoken to Christian and now you can eat. You have your mother to thank for that by the way."  
He smiled at his daughter, who smiled back, slightly hesitantly.

"John, stop avoiding it and talk."  
Diana made herself a sandwich with some of the cheese and bread and stared at her husband pointedly. Elmont groaned and continued with his apple.

"John!"  
She hit his arm.

"Why Di, why?"

"Because you need to accept that she's growing up, and you both need to talk about what happened today."  
Elmont groaned and Diana got up off the bed.

"Wait, you haven't eaten nearly enough."  
He exclaimed and Diana reached for an apple.

"I'm not very hungry, now I'm going to lock you both in here unless you actually talk to each other about this morning and come to terms with certain things. Alright?"  
Elmont nodded grudgingly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"John, stop stalling."  
She smiled nonetheless and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

"Now, I'm locking the door."  
She smiled and left the room.

"Wow, she really did lock the door."  
Elmont raised his eyebrows at the clunk a few seconds after the door closed.

"Don't worry, I can pick it."  
He looked at his daughter who was grinning sneakily over her apple.

"Really? Is that how you got out before when I was talking to Christian?"  
She nodded, still smiling.

"Christian taught me."  
Elmont nodded slowly.

"Indeed, why might I ask?"  
Lizzy opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"JOHN!"  
Both of the people in the room jumped.

"She can hear us?"  
Lizzy whispered.

"I think she's sat outside the door."  
He whispered back. Lizzy grinned and Elmont moved to sit next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about today papa, but I really wanted to see George."  
Elmont sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Rosie. You have no idea what went through my head when I heard you were caught up in that this morning. I was so scared that something might happen to you."  
He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I'm sixteen papa."  
She wrapped her arm around his chest.

"That may be, but you're still my little girl."

"Not so little any more papa."  
She giggled when her father hit her shoulder.

"You're disagreeing with the captain of the guardians Rosie. Don't forget who controls when you leave this house, and with who."  
She groaned and head butted his shoulder.

"You're being stupid. I'm not the princess in the tower in that fairy tale you used to read to me. In fact I'm not a princess at all. You can't put me on a pedestal or in a glass case, because I'm not that important to that many people daddy."  
Elmont re-arranged her so she was sat across his lap. He tightened his arms around her and nudged her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Rosie, you can't ever say that. You have no idea. No idea."  
He drifted off to a whisper and his eyes wandered off her face.

"Would you care to elaborate daddy?"  
He sighed and took a breath.

"I'd really rather not. And you've not called me that since you turned ten."  
Lizzy grinned.

"Would you rather I not call it you then? And Mama's right, you really do have a bad habit of changing topic."  
Elmont smiled slightly.

"Been talking about me?"  
He raised an eyebrow.

"The other day. She was obsessing over when you got a letter from Auntie Joanna about Charlotte coming over when she was trying to talk to you about something else. I wasn't really listening, I was trying not to laugh."  
She spluttered and Elmont tapped her cheek lightly.

"You shouldn't be so cheeky to your mother."  
He was still smiling.

"You're worse than me."  
She stuck her tongue out at him

"I'm allowed. I'm better at getting back on her good side."  
Lizzy laughed. And snuggled closer still.

"So what don't I have an idea about?"  
Elmont sighed.

"I don't want to tell you, now can you leave it and we can talk about something else, please?"

"No. Daddy, you're ridiculously over protective of me and mama. Now tell me why or I'll pour water on you."  
She sat up and leaned over to get the jug of water he had brought up. Elmont grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She tugged his beard and he let go. The next thing Elmont felt was water being flicked in his face by Lizzy. She sat in front of him giggling.

"Fine I'll tell you."  
He opened his arms and she sat back on his lap.

"You're more important than you know, especially to your mother and me."

"But you're my parents, of course you're going to say that."  
Elmont hushed her and lay his head on top of hers on his shoulder.

"Do you know what happened the day you were born?"  
She shook her head and he took a shaky breath.

"Both you and your mother nearly died. The healers were sure she wouldn't make it through the night and they were almost certain you wouldn't even make it to the night."  
Lizzy processed this in silence while her father carried on.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Not even when any one of you or your brothers were born, I was there for every one of you."

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that?"  
Lizzy interrupted him and he chuckled.

"Normally I wouldn't be. But have you ever seen your mother in pain, tired, and scared? It's not a nice combination. In fact it was a little terrifying. But seriously Rosie, I've never felt more helpless. We wanted a girl so much after Harry and James were born. Your mother had two miscarriages, so the third time, you, I acted like she was made of glass."

"I bet mama didn't like that."  
Lizzy laughed, Elmont chuckled lightly too.

"No she did not. There were a few things aimed at my head when I went a little too overboard. But you understand now why I got so worked up this morning?"  
She nodded.

"Sort of. I thought you were mad that I skipped my lessons."  
Elmont sighed and rubbed his hand up her arm.

"I am a little angry about that now, but this morning, the fear and worry I felt when I heard you were in the middle of the whole thing in the square, that all changed to anger when I saw that lout grabbing your arm, and then it just accelerated when I saw you were alright, strange I know, but there you have it. The lesson skipping was only in the back of my mind until this evening when your teacher came to see me. Rosie, you've got to promise me you will never ever do anything like that again. My precious little Rose."  
She nodded and he tightened his arms and kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while until Lizzy yawned.

"Tired? I would have slept all day if I'd been locked in here by myself."  
He looked down at her curiously. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I cried myself to sleep a little after you locked me in here, but I woke up about three hours later."  
He lifted his head.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?"  
She shook her head.

"No I want you to tell me a story."

"I thought you were all grown up?"  
He chuckled at her. She gave him her best cute puppy eyes.

"True but I'll never get tired of hearing my papa tell me stories."  
He chuckled.

"Alright, just let me get all this off your bed first."  
He detangled them and moved all the food onto the floor before kicking his boots off and slipping under the blankets with his daughter.

"Which one?"

"My favourite of course."  
He nodded.

"Is that the one about the princess who sleeps for a hundred years?"  
She nodded and Elmont lay his head on top of hers on his shoulder.

Diana opened the door some time later. She was already dressed in a nightdress and robe with no shoes on. She leaned against the door frame for a while, looking at the sight in the room. Lizzy had fallen asleep, still curled up against her father, he had fallen asleep curled protectively around her. Diana giggled quietly, they were both still sat upright on the bed. She moved into the room and walked over to Elmont. She ran her fingers through his hair, admiring how peaceful and young he looked in his sleep, he certainly looked closer to the opposite end of forty than he actually was. He stirred in his sleep and his eyelids fluttered slightly.

"John…"  
She bent to whisper in his ear and he moaned lightly at his name.

"John, wake up."  
His eyelids fluttered more but he didn't open them.

"M'wake."  
He mumbled. Diana laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, sleep in our room."  
He opened his eyes.

"Hello dear. You're beautiful."  
He slurred. Diana laughed quietly.

"Come on, you need to change, that can't be very comfortable to sleep in."  
He smiled and looked down at his clothes, the burgundy vest he wore under his armour and his coarse black riding trousers were less than comfortable to sleep in.

"Alright, I'm coming."  
He tried to get up but found his arm trapped under Lizzy's shoulders. Diana chuckled at his slightly confused face.

"Di, can you help me?"  
She nodded and pulled Lizzy off his arm, rolling her on to her back and laying her hand on the pillow next to her head. Her curly auburn hair fanned out around her head like a halo, the freckles that were always present across her nose made her look much younger than she was and gave her an air of innocence, one that she often misused.  
She stirred and both of her parents froze, but she settled quickly and Diana pulled the blankets up her chest, laying her other hand across her stomach.

"How can she cause so much trouble? She looks so innocent."  
Elmont wrapped his arms around Diana's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"She's your daughter dear. There's no doubt about that."  
He kissed her temple and chuckled lightly.

"I was never a trouble maker."  
Diana snorted lightly.

"Oh, so I suppose it wasn't you who sent the Captain's underwear up the flag pole when you were a lance corporal."  
His chuckle deepened.

"Alright I admit to that. But I rarely ever cause, or have caused trouble."  
He yawned.

"I don't believe that for a second. Come on, bed time."  
She bent over to kiss Lizzy on the cheek and left the room. Elmont stood staring at her for a few moments longer until Diana cleared her throat. He jumped and smiled at his wife before leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"You really are having a hard time with her growing up aren't you?"  
Diana asked from where she was sat in their bed reading half-heartedly.

"Perhaps, but all I see when I look at her is the tiny baby girl I held for a whole day while you were unconscious."  
He answered from where he was rooting through the closet built into the wall on his hands and knees, wearing only his sleep trousers.

"Oh yes, you didn't let her out of your arms for the whole day did you?"  
His head appeared.

"No, but she just looked so delicate. And you looked so fragile just lying there pale as a sheet. I felt so helpless Di. They told me Rosie wouldn't make it to night and you wouldn't make it through it, so since you were unconscious, I was determined to spend as much time as possible with her."  
He disappeared back into the closet.

"John, what are you doing?"  
She put her book down and tilted her head.

"Looking for something I threw in here years ago."  
Diana hummed.

"Well by few years, I mean before we were married."  
He disappeared completely into the closet.

"John, how much can you possibly have much in there that it's that deep in?"  
She laughed, craning her head to try and see better.

"It's somewhere in here. OWW!"  
There was a thump and the shuffling coming from the closet quietened.

"Are you alright?"  
Diana laughed, crawling to the edge of the bed.  
A leather pouch flew out of the door, closely followed by a crawling John Elmont.

"What's so funny?"  
He looked up at her and she shook her head. He pushed the things that had fallen out back in and shut the door, using his feet as a weight to keep it shut.

"Well I just threw it in after I bought it, assuming I would remember I threw it in. Turns out I forgot about it until recently. But it was right in the back corner."  
He sat on the floor leaning on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"So what is it?"  
Diana leaned over the side of the bed on her stomach.

"A repair kit for horses' tack. I just bought a new saddle every time I needed a new one, but I like the one I've got now, so I was just planning on fixing it up since the seam between the Cantle and the Panel has started to come apart."  
He opened up the kit and started examining the tools inside it.

"So what was the 'owww' about before?"  
She slid her arms around his neck.

"I hit my head on the wall. It was quite dark in there and I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
He slipped a metal tool back into its compartment and fastened the kit back up. He tossed it over to his boots near the door. Reaching up he looped his arms around her neck.

"So are you going to join me up here or are you stuck down there?"  
He twisted his head and kissed up her neck to her mouth.

"Silly woman, of course I'm going to join you. Now pull me up."  
He laughed and Diana helped him slide up onto the bed. They fell back onto the bed, Elmont was sprawled over Diana with his hands still clasped behind her head, hers had moved to his waist.

"So did you and Lizzy both fall asleep at the same time?"  
He shrugged.

"I think she fell asleep first."  
Diana started tracing patterns on his abdomen.

"So did she fall asleep in the middle of your conversation?"

"No. We finished talking a while before that, she wanted a story so I told her her favourite. How long was I in there for?"

"A few hours, It's nearly eleven now. So what did you talk about? I left when you actually started talking."  
He chuckled and let go of her neck, but his hands travelled down her sides to wrap her legs round his waist so he could draw patterns on her thighs with his fingertips.

"So you were listening at the door."  
He leaned his head back so it was pillowed on her upper chest. She hummed in answer and pinched his stomach muscles lightly. He flinched and pushed back into her.

"We talked about today. And she apologised, and I made her promise not to do it again. And then she wanted to know why I'm so over protective. So I told her, she now knows all about what happened, and the two before her."

"You told her about all that?"  
Diana gasped and Elmont looked up at her.

"Yes I did. It seemed necessary so she would understand. But she now knows how we both felt and why she's so important to us. She thought it was funny that you got so mad at me you threw things when you were pregnant though."  
Diana giggled and he lowered his head again.

"You were so annoying though. You weren't like that with John, James or Harry and it drove me up the wall, hence the target practice."  
Elmont's hands travelled further up her thighs.

"I wouldn't have minded so much, but you included the boys in this abuse. Their aim vastly improved in the months before Rosie was born and you just didn't have energy and were on bed rest."  
He chuckled and she pinched him again.

"You deserved it darling."  
She said quietly and kissed the top of his head. They lay in silence for a while until Diana heard Elmont snore quietly.

"John, you're still lying on me."  
He nodded his head and turned up to her with his eyes closed.

"I know but I quite like where my head is right now."  
She nipped him again lightly.

"Will you stop doing that."  
His eyes snapped open.

"Sorry. But you're heavy."  
He groaned and rolled off her.

"Thank you."  
She sighed in relief and put her hands over her stomach and took a deep breath.

"Are you joining me?"  
She turned her head to see him already under the blankets.  
She slipped under the covers and opened her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head back on her chest. Diana wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

"Di,"  
He mumbled. She hummed in response.

"Stop her growing up."  
She chuckled.

"What scares you so much about it? You were alright with the boys growing up."

"She's my little girl. And she's not ready to grow up."  
Diana sighed and ran her hand through his hair.

"John, drop it. You're acting like a child. Anna-Maria wrote and asked if she and Charlotte would go to hers, she has nothing to do and wants company."  
Elmont's eyes snapped open.

"What? No!"

"I've already told her she can go, if John D'Arcy goes with them, and Christian if you want, I know how much trust you put into that boy."

"This is true. I suppose she can go then. I'll ask Christian tomorrow. Have you asked John if he would go yet?"  
He had relaxed again at Diana's plan.

"No I haven't. He's your responsibility love."  
Elmont chuckled.

"Alright, I'll ask them tomorrow. When does Anna-Maria want them?"

"Well Charlotte comes in two days, she will need a day to get over travel tiredness. So in about five days, or a week. They'll want to be gone as quickly as possible though."  
Elmont nodded and tightened his arms around Diana's waist.

"We're in for a few weeks of confusion. Lizzy and Lottie are back together again, you know how similar they look, and how they like to dress alike."  
He chuckled, Diana joined in.

"I think it's quite sweet. She's the sister Lizzy never had, well twin actually since they have the same birthday."

"I still think that's amazing that Joanna was two weeks late and you were almost a month early."  
Di kissed the top of his head again.

"Well they like it and they're happy to share a birthday. Now I'm tired. Shush and go to sleep."  
He chuckled and settled into his wife's body.

**So what do you think? This may not be updated in a while but please review…**


End file.
